


The Kiss That Melted Harry Potter

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AurorHarry, Fluffy, M/M, PostWar, Soulmateau, curse, cursebreakerdraco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry Potter gets cursed on an Auror mission, and now it's up to Draco to break the curse. After struggling for a while with it, the way to releasing Harry from the curse turns out to be a rather simple one-a kiss.//Completed//Word count: 4.4k





	The Kiss That Melted Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts).

> this fic is a gift because of their sweet comments on a different fic, where they might've mentioned something about soulmate aus *wink wink* i got a random idea or two in chemistry class today, and i figured it'd be nice to gift this away to the person who got me considering soulmate aus more seriously in the first place.

Harry Potter is frozen. Literally.

Because of course he is. 

Of fucking course.

He had to go playing the fucking hero _again_ and get himself _cursed_.

And all because of that stupid Prophet article.

Draco had half a mind to scalp Rita Skeeter, and half a mind to fret over Potter, and neither options seemed incredibly appealing. If that wench hadn't written that article about Potter not having a soulmate, this wouldn't have happened. That buzzing bint was to blame for this. Draco frowned as he stared at the ice statue of Harry Potter. Well, that didn't sound right. He stared at Harry Potter encased in thick, magical ice. 

The Glacies curse.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. Potter was trapped, frozen. If Draco's memory served about this curse, and his memory is immaculate mind you, it was another one of those soulmate curses. This one had the victim frozen over, their entire body slowly turning into ice, their heart too, unless their soulmate kissed them. He rolled his eyes. Gods, those curses were so ridiculous! Of course, no one would have gotten the idea to cast it on Potter if Skeeter hadn't written an article exposing the woeful tale of how Potter didn't actually have a soulmate. Knowing that, someone who wanted to kill Potter would not have that hard of a time doing it. Curse the bastard with one of the many _soulmate curses_, as Draco lovingly referred to them (note the sarcasm), and he'll die slowly and painfully. Right. Whoever was the lucky cuck that got the shot on Potter had gotten away too, so there wasn't anyone for Draco to hex in a rage and then blame one of the Auror guards. 

As good of a cursebreaker that he was, he'd never dealt with Glacies before. Just his luck that his first would be Potter. The stupid, _stupid, _incredibly endearing dick. Merlin how Draco hated him. He _hated_ him. Which was exactly why he'd begged like never before to be given Potter's case. Who was he kidding? He's been in love with the prat for years now. And now the prat is slowly being turned into ice. _Lovely._ Draco had cast every charm he knew over the past week of attempting to break Glacies, even stooping so low as to try simple heating charms in order to melt the ice, but nothing had worked. The ice didn't show any signs of relenting. Draco was half terrified he'd end up melting Potter too if he unleashed an actual inferno, so he stowed that away as a last resort. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 

A shiver went down Draco's spine as he stared at Potter's terrified expression, frozen on his face. His skin was tinged blue under the ice, and he looked so stiff. His eyes were wide, though Draco couldn't see any of their color because the ice had crawled over them, making Draco cringe away. He turned his back on the frozen man. _Think, think, think.._.Just then, Hermione walked into the quarters where they'd deposited Potter after Weasel had dragged him back in a panic. 

"Draco, have you made any progress?" She asked, coming to stand in front of him, her eyes straying over his shoulder at her iced friend. Draco and Hermione had developed a steady friendship over the years of working together for the Ministry, and her entrance snapped Draco out of his stormy thoughts.

"No. Nothing. The stupid ice isn't budging!" He grumbled. She was the only one who had even the slightest idea of Draco's unceremonious crush on Potter, and she was endlessly amused by teasing him about it every chance she got, but this time even she was pale and worried.

"What are we going to do? How long does he have left?" She asked, biting into her bottom lip. Draco let another sigh shutter out of him:

"A week at most. Whoever cast the curse cast quite a strong one, and it's moving fast." 

She paled even more if possible.

"I don't know what to do. I've hit him with every charm I know! I've never dealt with Glacies before." He admitted.

"Me neither. Isn't it one of those soulmate curses?" She asked, a sad quirk to her lips. Draco nodded, about-facing Potter again. His stomach clenched. He looked _dead_, and he _would_ be dead soon, unless Draco could figure out how to release him. He felt Hermione loop her arm through his, and lean into him:

"Maybe we should give the soulmate thing a try, Dragon." 

Draco scowled. She only called him that when she wanted to convince him to do something stupid, or when she wanted to plant a ridiculous idea into his head. And damn her it worked every time. 

"No." Their usual routine was such. Draco would protest for a few minutes before begrudgingly giving in, pointedly ignoring her smug grins.

"Maybe it won't help, but what harm will it do?" She asked, tugging on his arm. Draco turned to scowl at her directly, but she was at the end of her tether it seemed. It has already been a full week since Potter was brought in, and the curse had advanced deeper than his skin by now. He could understand her worry. He was getting sick of hopeless fretting himself. 

"We are not lining up everyone in the department to kiss him while he is frozen and unable to consent." Draco aimed for keeping his tone a soft chide, but the bushy haired woman didn't seem ready to give up yet. 

"Draco. What harm will it do?" She pouted and Draco sighed. "I know he can't exactly consent, but I don't think he'd complain when its his life that's on the line."

"It's ridiculous Hermione. It's just giving half the department an excuse to plant a wet one on the Savior." 

"So? If one of them ends up saving Harry, who cares?" The woman clung to his sleeve tighter, shaking his arm. Gods, she could act like such a child sometimes.

"_Fine._ We'll leave that as our second last option." Draco relented, yanking his arm free of her grip. She grinned at him, well aware she would have won even before she had asked, then cocked her head, brows furrowing over her brown eyes:

"And what's our last?" 

Draco felt his cheeks flush. Knowing Hermione, she'd make some stupid embarrassing joke on account of his infatuation, and it wouldn't be a welcome one.

"The last option is to unleash an actual inferno over him." 

She nodded. "Yeah, I can see why you'd be hesitant on that one. No one wants to burn the love of their life to a crisp." Just as he'd predicted.

Draco flushed harder:

"He is _not_ the--the love of my life--"

Hermione just stepped up to him and patted his cheek gently:

"Sure he isn't." 

With that, she'd left to attend to some of her own paperwork and Draco was left alone with Potter again. Blasted woman. He ought to stop being friends with her. There was nothing worse than a silent, still Potter, the blonde concluded a moment later, thoughts of how annoying Hermione was gone. Draco would rather swallow insult after insult from the guy than be stuck in a room with him like this, where Potter can't even flinch. He sighed again, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I hate you. You've ruined me." 

He grumbled as he walked around the statue, desperately searching for any cracks or weak spots he could target on the ice for the enth time in the week. Drawing his wand, Draco tried all of the obvious weak spots again. He didn't dare up the heat, because the bitch of the Glacies curse was in the fact the ice slowly fused with the person's skin and everything beneath it, making them take any damage caused to the ice, and Draco wouldn't live with himself if he ended up giving Potter 3rd degree burns. 

"You stupid bastard. You're supposed to be good with a wand." Draco kept grumbling, gripping his wand tighter, his eyes glaring at the ice. The offensive water glared right back, almost as if mocking Draco. "And you got yourself cursed like this. And I don't know how to fucking help you. It's all your fault Potter." The blonde kept growling as he rounded back to Potter's front. He hated that Potter couldn't respond. He didn't even know if Potter could hear or see anything going on around him.

Throughout the past week, Draco hadn't dared touch Potter. He was scared he wouldn't feel a heartbeat beneath all the thick frozen water, but now the times were getting desperate, and Draco wasn't sure whether Potter was even still alive at all. Those dead, glazed eyes had been staring at Draco for far too long, resembling death far too closely. He placed a palm on Potter's chest, firmly pressing it there, waiting. A faint, faint thump reverberated into his hand, and he sighed in immense relief. The git was still alive at least. When his hand came away however, Draco noticed something peculiar. It was wet. He stared down at his palm dumbly for a moment, noticing a few droplets of water sliding down his long fingers. What? He looked back at the spot on Potter's chest his palm had been resting over, and a light imprint of his fingers could be seen in the ice. As if...as if the ice had _melted._ No way. But the water on his fingers was as real as he himself was, and Draco's heart stammered for a moment. 

He tentatively placed his other hand on Potter's shoulder this time. He kept it still there, counting away seconds in his head before pulling away, finding that his hand was, indeed, wet. Water pooled in the creases of his skin and Draco couldn't suppress a smile. The ice was melting! Merlin, it was actually melting away! A bubbling laugh escaped Draco as he stared down at the indents on the ice. He looked up into Potter's face then. Still frozen over, but Draco dared hope he might be able to help Potter in time. He spelled his hands dry, placing them both on Potter's cheeks and took a deep breath to steady himself, before pressing his lips to the frozen ones. So cold. Maybe Hermione had a point with the soulmate suggestion. He held still like that, praying no one would walk in, because then he'd have one hell of a time explaining this to them, but the hope in his stomach burned when he felt the ice give way beneath his lips. It started to drip, melt away, slip over Draco's mouth. Water flowed over Draco's palms as well, and he dared not move now. He felt the ice thin and thin away, leading him closer and closer to Potter's actual body. His fingers were sinking in deeper, and so, encouraged, the blonde took a step closer, pressing himself entirely against Potter. After a moment, he felt it. His clothes getting soaked through as the magic ice of the curse pooled around them.

_Unless their soulmate kissed them._

Huh.

And then, Draco felt his lips brush actual skin. His eyes snapped open in surprise when he'd realized that all of the ice from Potter's face and shoulders had melted away, dripping off of him in rivulets. His torso and legs were being freed as well, and Draco still stood still, unable to will himself away, half afraid that Potter will just freeze over again, half just not wanting to step away now. He'd hardly ever imagined that he'd ever kiss Potter, much else kiss him to save his life. 

And then, another tidal wave of surprise overcame him. 

Potter's lips pressed back against his own.

It lasted only a moment though, because it startled Draco enough to stumble backwards, staring wide eyed at the other man, who was completely free of ice now, albeit thoroughly soaked. He was blinking slowly, his green eyes shining brighter than Draco had ever seen them. He was slowly twitching, muscles coming to life after a long week. 

"Draco?" It was a croaked breath, a slap to the face if you asked Draco. Potter had never called him that before, and it came as quite of a sudden shock. It was not the time to dwell on that now, however:

"Yes?" The blonde replied softly, still flushed and a little bit panicked about what had transpired between them.

"Your lips are really soft." He murmured, and Draco lost his breath. Jesus, this guy would be the death of him.

Potter tried to take a step forwards, but he stumbled, and Draco rushed forward on instinct, grabbing hold of him before he faceplanted the floor.

"Potter, you need to take it easy for a while." Draco chided, hoisting him up, throwing one arm over his shoulder, wrapping his own around Potter's waist. He was ghastly cold. "I'm taking you to the infirmary. You need a bed, rest and warmth." 

Potter just nodded, still kind of dazed, his wet hair flopping about his head wildly, as it always did. 

Just before Draco could exit the room, Hermione came rushing in, nearly crashing into the two of them before stopping dead in her tracks, dropping all of the paperwork she was holding. Draco gave her a bright, beaming smile. 

"Harry?" She murmured, a happy sob escaping her. The man in question could only muster enough strength to give her a small smile, before leaning into Draco. The blonde tightened his hold on the raven's waist.

"How?" She asked, as she fell into step with them. Draco chuckled bitterly for a moment:

"I tried what you suggested." He mumbled, not really keen on having Potter overhear this, though the guy was barely keeping his own legs moving. He sent her a scathing look before she could prattle anything, and she nodded, though the dazed shock never left her features as they arrived at the infirmary.

Draco handed Potter over to the Mediwitch, and stood by the door while she fussed over him, making sure to gradually warm him up again, dry him off and so on and so forth. He stood silently, watching the color slowly return to Potter's face as his blood circulated properly through his body again. He heaved another huge breath of relief at this sight. He hadn't even realized how tightly wound he was, until the knot of worry untangled, and he could finally breathe again. At some point, Potter's eyes flicked up to meet Draco's, and an absolutely adorable smile tugged on his lips, before he was ushered back on the bed by the Mediwitch and instructed that he'll be staying there for the next half an hour, to monitor his vitals and such before he'd be discharged. He nodded obediently at her, though Draco was certain he didn't hear half the things she'd said. He tutted silently at this, and a head lolling onto his shoulder reminded him that he wasn't alone in the infirmary, Hermione was right there next to him. Oh Gods, she was going to question him now that Potter was out of earshot. The blonde wondered briefly if he could disapparate before she opened her mouth. He, however, could not.

"I knew it would be you." She said, smiling. Draco rolled his eyes. Pleasant as it was to indulge the thoughts of being Potter's soulmate, he had to be realistic.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the soulmate bond, Hermione." 

She scoffed:

"And what did it have something to do with then?" 

"Probably my body heat or something magic related, I don't know." He waved her off, trying to snip the conversation in the bud. He could picture her frown, though he couldn't see it.

"Draco you applied heat at least 3 times your own body heat to him and the ice didn't budge. I don't know who you think you're fooling here, but I can assure you that it's not me."

"Hermione, as much as I'd love it for it to be true, it isn't. Potter doesn't have a soulmate remember?" Draco tilted his head, as he often did when in thought. Hermione rolled her eyes, gently elbowing him in the ribs:

"And you honestly believe Skeeter? Draco, do you even know the _real_ reason we had all _assumed _Harry didn't have a soulmate?" 

Draco had to admit that he did not. He just went along with the paper, and he kicked himself for it. One simply _never_ goes along with the paper, especially the _Daily Prophet._

"I don't. I just figured.." He trailed off, half shrugging. Hermione chortled against his shoulder:

"Yeah. Let me tell you then. Do you remember when Harry went into the Forbidden Forest? Voldemort killed him in there."

Draco's breath hitched.

"Harry used the Resurrection stone to come back to life, I think. Anyways, you know how when your soulmate dies, your bond snaps irreversibly?" She murmured, heart aching as she recalled the War.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled, a shiver going down his spine.

"Harry had never met his soulmate, and we figured that when he'd died, the bond had snapped. We didn't think it would reignite after he came back to life. Most people usually stay dead when they die, unlike our Harry, oh no, not him." She chuckled sadly. Draco wound an arm around her, though he wasn't sure if it was more to comfort himself or her. 

"I see. So that's why..How did Skeeter get her grubby hands on the story anyways?" Draco sneered in disgust at the mention of the name. Gods, he hated that woman. She'd slandered his name enough for 20 lifetimes.

"I don't actually know. Me and Ron have been trying to figure it out ever since the article came out." Hermione admitted, slouching against him.

"I think that article gave that heathen the idea to curse Potter with Glacies." Draco grumbled, and Hermione smarted, straightening up.

"That could very well be it. Whoever wanted to kill Harry, wouldn't need to put much effort into it at all. Oh, you're brilliant!" She smiled, pushing up on her toes to kiss Draco's cheek. He smiled at her:

"Tell me something I don't know." 

She quirked an eyebrow:

"You're Harry's soulmate." 

She was gone to report this theory to the Aurors researching Potter's case before Draco could leer at her. He shook his head, before his eyes wandered over to Potter once more. He was laying back on his pillows, asleep. His hair was splayed over the pillow, and he was breathing slowly, evenly. After a bit of a mental argument, Draco came to stand by the bed, gazing down at the raven. His face was so calm when he slept, a hint of a smile on his lips while he dreamt of whatever it was Potter would dream of. His eyes fluttered gently, his bangs falling over his forehead. Draco bit his lip. Fuck, he was hopelessly in love with the rueful bastard.

After allowing himself another moment to observe Potter, he turned away and went looking for the Mediwitch, to get all the details for his report. Ah shit, what the hell would he put down in his report? He couldn't very well say he _kissed_ Potter back to life. Draco scowled and shook his head. 

~

Harry woke up to memories of soft lips pressed against his own. To wide stormy eyes staring in disbelief at him. He smiled through the groggy haze of his sleep. He was able to hear everything that was spoken while he was cursed, which was something he was grateful for, because it really helped pull him through not losing his damn mind. He'd heard every scathing insult Draco had hurled his way, softened by the quiet murmurs of worry following right after. And he'd heard the conversation he and Hermione had. 

_No one wants to burn the love of their life to a crisp._

Harry's nose scrunched up in amusement. A flutter of warmth spread through him at the idea of Draco being _in love_ with him. Heh. What a weird thing to think. He'd really noticed the blonde properly for the first time when they'd all returned for their 8th year at Hogwarts. And by the end of the year, he was smitten. Then Draco went to start working at the Ministry, just like Harry had done, and they saw each other more often. And Harry knew he was screwed. They'd never really had much of a friendship, but they were cordial, after much begging and assuring on Harry's part that he wasn't doing it out of pity or regret or anything of the sort. That he just simply wanted to be friends with Draco. Well, what he wanted was more than friendship, but he would have been content with just remaining friends, though they'd never gotten quite as far as friends. Harry wanted to work on that, but then that disgrace of flesh Amycus Carrow escaped Azkaban, and Harry and his team were assigned with recapturing him, but the bastard got away after cursing Harry. Ron had abandoned the mission in stead of carrying the frozen Harry back to the Ministry.

He'd have word with his friend about that later.

In the first few hours of being frozen, Harry had gone through three waves of panic, his mind thrashing around before he got too exhausted to form a single thought and gave in. He didn't exactly sleep, as he was cursed with his eyes opened, and couldn't close them, but he'd floated somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, just calm enough to rest, but not enough to really sleep. He supposed that's why he'd fallen asleep right after the Mediwitch was through with him, and it's the best sleep he'd ever had. Mainly because it was filled with blonde hair and soft lips, but Harry chose not to dwell on the matter now. 

The Mediwitch had come in to discharge him, and as she ushered him out of the infirmary, he felt a bit wobbly on his legs again. He couldn't really feel his skin or his own weight while cursed, so it still took him a bit to adjust again, however it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He left the infirmary, and set an easy pace for himself, when he found Hermione and Ron in the waiting area. They both sprang up when they saw him, and hugged him tightly.

"Hey guys." He smiled brightly at them.

"Mate, I'm so happy you're okay--You have no idea how much you scared me--" Ron started to ramble, unsure of which sentence to finish first, but Harry cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder:

"It's okay Ron. Really. Though you shouldn't have let him get away." 

"I know, I know, but I was scared that you'd die, because I've never seen that curse before and I-"

"Hey, it's alright. You did well." Harry assured him once more before turning to a glowing Hermione.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad everything turned out okay!" She hugged him again, and he chuckled.

"Draco was on my case, of course everything turned out okay. He's the best damn cursebreaker there is." 

He hadn't realized his slip up until they both stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"What? That's his name isn't it?" He smarted, schooling his expression.

"Yes, but you've never used it before. It surprised us is all." Ron shrugged, and Harry was grateful that they were letting it slide. 

His eyes wandered lazily over Ron's shoulder, and his breath hitched when they fell upon a blonde walking down towards the infirmary, promptly halting abruptly upon seeing Harry. Harry couldn't help but grin and push through his friends to make his way over to Draco, who watched him with growing alarm in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Malfoy." Harry said, dropping his grin, giving Draco a nod. 

"Right. Uh, you're welcome Potter?" The former Slytherin stammered, and it was all Harry could do not to chuckle.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked, tilting his head, certain his eyes were gleaming mischievously. 

Draco flushed a very pretty shade of pink and looked away, clearing his throat a few more times than necessary before speaking:

"I used a very, err, advanced heating charm to melt the, err, ice.." 

Hermione lost her composure behind Harry and he briefly wondered if she knew what happened between them. The girl doubled over with laughter, and Ron looked very confused. Harry chortled:

"I won't tell if you won't." 

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's:

"What?" 

Harry took a step closer, murmuring in Draco's ear:

"And, if you go out with me." 

He stepped away, giving the poor flustered blonde a coy wink, before leading his friends away. 

~

"Hermione! Hermione he--" Draco muttered, voice breaking. He had rounded on her as soon as she had a moment free later that day, because this situation was dire and urgent, and he needed to tell _someone_, or he'd burst from joy.

"Who did what Dray?" Hermione asked, her knowing smile betraying her ruse.

"Potter. Harry. He--" Draco trailed off again. Hermione didn't know what it was that Harry had whispered to Draco back in the hallway, but by the aghast look on the blonde's face, she assumed it was either something really good or really bad. There usually was no in-between with Harry.

"He asked me out Hermione." Draco squealed in a barely contained yelp, trying to talk through a painfully wide smile. 

The bushy haired woman stopped for a moment. Then a rush came over her.

"Oh my God-" She jumped on the balls of her feet for a moment, before tackling Draco in a big bear hug which he accepted, softly squeaking into her frizzy hair. When she'd pulled back after a moment, her eyes were alight with happiness: "You're going to say yes right? I swear to Merlin if you don't say yes Draco--"

"Relax, Mione. Of course I'll say yes." The blonde shook his head at her. Her grin grew:

"That's a good boy. Tell me everything." She asserted, and Draco rolled his eyes fondly before divulging the entire situation in great detail to her.

~

"Yes." Draco muttered, a pleasant smile on his face. Harry felt his heart fill with butterflies, so close to bursting at the seams.

"I'm so glad." He admitted, grinning like a fool. Draco rolled his eyes but he was sporting a similar grin himself.

"Oh and by the way, I heard _everything_." Harry cocked his head casually to the side, finding great amusement in the way Draco choked on air, coughing for a few seconds before blushing furiously and finally righting himself.

"You've ruined me too, you ponce." Harry chuckled softly, so blissfully happy, stepping closer, and gently connecting their lips.

~

_Fin._


End file.
